Un'Altra Dimensione
by io-canto
Summary: Tsuna thought he could finally take a break after defeating Byakuran in the future...unfortunately his adventures take a certain twist. Roughly translated into "Another Dimension".
1. Peace Is Only Temporary

So everytime I read a fanfic, I see one of these at the top...comments, or something of the sort. So yeah...commenting! Anywho, This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys bother to read it...please give some constructive criticism! Yeah

Another thing I always see here is a disclaimer so here goes: I don't own _One Piece_ or_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_...duh...

Enjoy!....hopefully

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! What about breakfast?" said Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother, Sawada Nana, as Tsuna himself stormed across the kitchen with frantic steps. "Can't! I'm gonna be late!" he responded. "I have day duty so I need to get to school early!"

"You said 'five more minutes', and I did try waking you up five times!" exclaimed Nana-san. "Mama is not to blame," Bianchi, the poison user, told Tsuna. "It's his own fault for not waking up after that." Tsuna ignored her as he opened the front door and ran outside while saying, "I'm going!" Nana-san responded to Tsuna's declaration with, "Be careful now!"

Tsuna ran up the street, afraid of getting late to school. He couldn't believe that he had defeated Byakuran and the Millefiore family just about a week ago. It seemed so distant, so surreal. _What an ironic name_, thought Tsuna. Tsuna had been learning Italian from Bianchi. Reborn told him it was necessary to become the boss of the powerful mafia in the world. "Millefiore" could be separated into "Mille Fiori", which meant "one thousand flowers". _Aren't flowers supposed to be beautiful and docile?_ He looked up ahead and saw an awfully big hat on a small infant wearing what seemed to be a tuxedo.

"Re-Reborn!" he cried out. "What the heck are you doing?! I told you not to follow me to school!" Reborn looked at him with indifference. "No can do," he told Tsuna. " Your guard's been down lately." Tsuna grumbled at his tutor's words. "Oh and Stupid Tsuna, remember to always keep the Vongola Ring with you. I strung it around your neck."

"Eh!?" exclaimed Tsuna as he found the Vongola Ring strung around his neck like a necklace along with Nuts, his Vongola box weapon.

"Grawr!" exclaimed Nuts. "You came along too, Nuts!? Argh! Why does it always end up this way!?" Reborn walked ahead of Tsuna as he said, "You're really underestimating me as the World's Ultimate Hitman."

Behind the comedic duo was a dark figure. "That's Il Decimo Vongola? What a joke. However, I do sense some potential in the brat." He let out a low laugh. "Let the gears fall into place."

* * *

"Good morning Tenth!" heard Tsuna. He turned to see where the call came from and found his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, and his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. "Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted. "Don't worry, Tenth," Gokudera told him. "If anyone dares to disrespect you today, then I'll show 'em whose boss!" Gokudera let out a low laugh and Tsuna could have sworn he saw an ominous aura around him. "Gokudera! You don't have to do that!" he told Gokudera. _This guy is as violent as always!_

"I'm looking forward for today!" declared a happy Yamamoto. Gokudera turned his head in disgust towards his fellow guardian. "Morning Yamamoto," said a relieved Tsuna. All of a sudden a voice surprised them from behind. "Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto. The principal would like to see you in the Reception Room." They turned around and found that the voice had come from the teacher. The three acted accordingly and left the classroom, followed by Reborn.

"Why would the principal want to see us in the Reception Room?" asked a puzzled Gokudera. "Isn't he too afraid of Hibari to even go near there?" They entered the room and found Hibari scribbling away at his desk and found Kyoko and Haru standing in the center of the room accompanied by the rest of the Vongola Guardians. "Why are you all in here?" growled an irritated Hibari. Tsuna responded, "Well the principal called us in here and-"

"Get out before I bite you all to death!"

"Hey! That's not fair TO THE EXTREME!!!" yelled a hyped up Sasagawa Ryohei. "Yeah! Lambo wants to play!" yelled the young guardian. "Shut up Stupid cow!" yelled Gokudera. Chrome Dokuro nervously shuffled her feet, not wanting to get involved in the bickering.

"Now, now," said a voice from across the room. "Is that any way to behave?"

"Who's there!?" shouted Gokudera. _Strange,_ Hibari thought to himself, _I didn't notice someone else in here._ A tall man with short blonde hair and sunglasses came forward. He wore white shirt accented with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes, not to mention a flashy, pink, feathered coat. "Hahahaha! No need to be surprised," he chuckled. "I'm just going to borrow a bit of your time."

"Stupid Tsuna! Get back!" shouted Reborn. However, whatever reaction Tsuna decided to make was in vain. They heard the sound of a machine powering up and the room began to be distorted. A flash of bright light appeared and they were gone, along with the unknown man.

* * *

Yeah, so another thing I see frequently are comments here too. So it's obvious to see where _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ comes into play in here. If you read past the Alabasta Saga in _One Piece_, then you should have recognized where the reference is in the story. No spoilers here. Huzzah!

Constructive criticism guys! It helps!


	2. Another World

Yeah! Chapter Two! Well then, isn't this exciting? Yeah...(I say that a lot don't I?)

* * *

"Ouch," said an almost unconscious Tsuna. "What happened?" He looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a cobblestone street. It seemed deserted. It was nighttime and cold. He looked at the signs on the small buildings. They said "Flower Shop" or "Sword Vendor". _Sword Vendor? Why would there be a sword vendor in this era? _He thought to himself. He got up and started walking, trying to figure out where he was.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Tsuna turned around toward the direction of the voice. "Yes I'm fine. I'm a bit woozy though." A middle-aged woman carrying a lantern ran toward him. She had deep rown eyes, similar to Tsuna's, some kind of shawl or bandana on her head, a shirt, and a long skirt up to her ankles. "Oh dear! You're all beat up! Come inside dear. I'll cook you up something nice."

"N-no! I'm fine! I-"

"I said 'COME INSIDE'!" growled the lady. Tsuna squeaked and was ushered inside the woman's home. Once inside, she gave Tsuna a warm blanket, seated him at a table, and retreated to the kitchen to prepare him something nice. "What's this?" asked a voice from an unknown room. "I found him outside, dear. He was lying on the street," replied the woman. A middle-aged man with a small beard and a balding head emerged out of one of the rooms. "Well that's not good, now is it? Hello there, young man. I am Monnette Lionel, but you can just call me Lionel. In the kitchen is my wife, Reni. May I ask what is your name?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Replied Tsuna. He looked closely at him. He had blue eyes and a face withered with age, though he had a smile that could light up a dungeon. "Well Tsuna-kun, it's nice to meet you! Now, would you mind telling us how you got to lying on the streets outside?" he bellowed. Tsuna was surprised at the old man's cheerfulness. It made him smile. "Well, I-"

"Don't bother Stupid Tsuna. I already told him."

"Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna as the infant hitman emerged out of the same room Lionel-san had. "Oh, so you know each other, do you? I found Reborn-kun wandering the streets earlier this morning. We brought him here and he told us the story. What a great twist of fate you guys had!" he laughed. Tsuna smiled and turned to Reborn and said, "So Reborn, do you know where we are?"

"Yes I do. It seems the man we encountered had some sort of machine to transport us here. And from what I've seen, "here" appears to be another dimension._ Un'altra dimensione_," Reborn told Tsuna, hoping to etch the Italian word into his mind for his growth in the language. "A-another dimension?" Tsuna inquired. "So how, are we gonna get back home?"

"Tssk! Are you that stupid? The same way we got here, of course," retorted Reborn. Tsuna fell silent until an idea came into his head. "Wait! Kyoko-chan! Haru! Where is everyone?!"

"Relax Stupid Tsuna, I've already found out where they are."

"What? How?" Tsuna was baffled. From the kitchen, stepped out a small, brown-haired, 10-year old boy. "Tsuna-nii!" He tackled the surprised teenager. "Fuuta-kun!? You're here too?!" shouted Tsuna. "It seems he's been here for two months," explained Reborn. "That's impossible! I saw him this morning!" yelled Tsuna.

"It looks like when we traveled here through the machine, time was distorted, causing us to arrive in different times. Don't worry; you were the last one to arrive. I asked Fuuta to look up the rankings of who arrived here by time and since you were the last, we are free to look for the others. But first you need to know about this world." Reborn told Tsuna.

"Right! I guess that's my cue!" bellowed Lionel-san. As Reni-san brought Tsuna a hot bowl of soup. "After hearing stories of your world, I have to say I'm impressed! Hahahaha! Now then, this world is mostly water, the biggest landmasses are considered large islands in your world. This world is divided into four parts: The North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. There are two lines that divide the hemispheres: The Red Line, which is a giant mass of rock that goes around the world, and the Grand Line. The Grand Line is a strip of the ocean containing many islands and is surrounded on both sides by a region called the Calm Belt, which has no wind and where the biggest sea monsters, or Sea Kings, live. The only way to get to the Grand Line is through Reverse Mountain."

Tsuna looked at Lionel-san for some time before asking, "But why does the Grand Line matter so much?"

"Don't be impatient! I'm getting there!" Lionel-san laughed. "See, this world is a world of pirates, similar to your mafia! Except here, pirates are known to everyone! The World Government and its Navy put bounties on pirates and try to hunt them down. Back some twenty years ago, the greatest pirate who ever lived, Gold Roger, or Gol D. Roger, was executed here in this very town. He buried his treasure, One Piece, at the end of the Grand Line in Raftel and promised that whoever found it would become the Pirate King. What a great man. Well, that's why the Grand Line is so important! Anyway, nobody likes the World Government and nobody likes pirates either. It's just that these days, the world is so corrupt. The World Government is a very evil organization using justice as a pretense and pirates these days are simply greedy and vile. They've forgotten what being a pirate really is."

"Sounds like you were a pirate yourself, Lionel-san," Tsuna said. "Why yes!" exclaimed Lionel-san. "I was, in fact, a pirate back in the day! I still have my ship!" Reni-san interrupted, "That's enough, dear. Tsuna-kun needs sleep and you need to get up early tomorrow."

"Fine," replied Lionel-san. "Get some sleep, you three! Oh, and welcome to Rogue Town."

"Thank you!" replied Tsuna. After getting ready, Tsuna's mind was overflowing with thoughts. _I can't believe I'm in another dimension. In another world. We just finished fighting the Millefiore and now this. Rogue Town, huh?…No sense in staying up. Better get some sleep._ And with that, Tsuna let his eyelids fall and sleep envelope him.

* * *

Constructive criticism is the only way to help someone grow...help me grow as a writer per favore!


	3. Welcome to Rogue Town

Well, this one is a bit longer than the last two. Sorry to any people who want the One Piece Crew to appear soon. Your prayers were heard...

* * *

"It smells delicious," Tsuna told Reni-san. "I hope you like it," she replied. "It's one of my specialties!" Tsuna, Reborn, and Fuuta were sitting around the table while Reni-san passed each of them a plate filled with eggs, an English muffin, and bacon. "I've always loved western breakfasts!" shouted Fuuta in delight. Reborn turned to Tsuna and said, "Now then, we have to discuss how we are going to find the rest of the family."

"Hmmm," thought Tsuna out loud. "Reborn, didn't you say you already know were each of them are?" Reborn smiled at this. _He's getting sharper_. "You're right Stupid Tsuna. Fuuta, would you please?" Fuuta pulled out his giant book full of rankings for whatever topic you might imagine. He flipped the pages to one somewhere in the middle. Tsuna always wondered how much that book could hold. "Here you go, Reborn-san," said Fuuta with a smile. "Thank you," replied Reborn. "Now then, when I got here, I asked Fuuta to do a ranking on how far everyone from the family was from the Grand Line." Tsuna looked and found Reborn, Fuuta, and himself at the bottom of the page. "We're last?" he wondered. "So does that mean everyone else is closer to the Grand Line?"

"That's right," Reborn told him. "If you look closely it says exactly where we are too." Tsuna did so and found a little note saying Rogue Town under their names. "Wow, Fuuta!" he cried. "Your power's gotten stronger! You weren't this specific before!" Fuuta blushed a slight red and replied, "Th-Thank you, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna turned his attention back to the book and found Gokudera's name right above his. "Huh? He's in Rogue Town too!" he cried. "Yup. If you look at the rest of the family's rankings, they're all tied in first place," Reborn pointed out.

"Meaning that they're all on the Grand Line and that after we find Gokudera, we can head straight their!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn thought to himself, _Yeah, he's definitely growing_.

"Alright. We're leaving, Reni-san!" Reborn shouted. "Huh!? Already!?" Tsuna questioned. "Stupid Tsuna, what if by the time you decide to go find him, Gokudera has already found a ship and set sail to some distant island in the middle of nowhere? This is why we need Fuuta and why we need to leave now." Tsuna blushed a bright scarlet as Reni-san saw them off.

The town was awfully busy in the morning. There were markets full of fresh meats and vegetables, tailor shops, and even weapon stores. Tsuna thought, _I thought that it would be smaller! How the hell are we going to find Gokudera?!_ He saw an orange haired woman with a strange tattoo on her left shoulder carrying a huge pile of clothes in a plastic bag. "D-Do you need any help?" he asked her, concerned to see if she was struggling. She turned around and looked at Tsuna as if inspecting him. "Not really, no," she replied. "But thanks for your concern."

"Ah! N-no problem."

"Stupid Tsuna was rejected," snickered Reborn. "Shut up!" he yelled. He turned his attention back at the orange-haired woman and said, "We're trying to find a friend here; we got separated so could you by any chance help me?" She thought a good while and put on a sly grin. "I could…but it would cost you 1,000 Beri the hour!"

"Beri?" asked Tsuna. "That's the currency in this world. And 1,000 is quite a lot," Reborn explained. "I'm sorry but we don't have any money," Fuuta told her as he bowed. "No money? That's no fun," she pouted. "I guess I could do some charity once in a while. I'll help you anyways!"

"Thanks!" cried Tsuna. "My name's Tsuna, by the way. This infant is Reborn and this kid is Fuuta-kun."

"Ciaossu," said Reborn. "Nice to meet you all," she replied. "My name is Nami." She looked at Reborn and asked, "So what type of Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Devil Fruit?" asked Fuuta. "Yeah," said Nami. "Devil Fruits give people awesome powers but they take away their ability to swim. You obviously ate one since you're a talking baby."

"No," said Reborn. "I'm just a prodigy." Tsuna gave him an incredulous look. He knew he wasn't going to tell Nami about the Arcobaleno and the Trinisette but he could've come up with something better. "Really? Well there are so many weird things in this world that this almost seems normal," Nami said to herself. "Well why don't we check the execution place? That's the most famous landmark here and my friend should be there anyway."

"H-hai," replied Tsuna.

"The air pressure is lower than average," Nami told them. "If we don't hurry, we might be in trouble."

"What're you talking about?" asked Tsuna. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I can read the weather easily and can predict where and when it's going to rain, hail, etc. It's going to storm heavily soon."

They reached the entrance to the plaza and saw that it was filled with people. "You guys run ahead. Find your friend before it starts pouring. You should find him with this many people here."

"Hai! Thank you Nami-san!" said Tsuna. "May we meet again Nami-san," Reborn told her. "Sure thing! If you're going to the Grand Line, you can bet you'll see me there!" she cheerfully said. "See you!"

The three dove into the crowd of people, searching frantically for silver hair or a scowl. At the center of the plaza they found a rather beautiful woman with a big had and a spiked club along with a bunch of people dressed for a carnival show and at the top of the execution post, a kid with a straw hat trying to pick his nose in one of those wooden boards used for executions and a clown with a pirate hat and a really big red nose standing over him with a sword in his hand.

"Wow," Reborn commented. "That's a big nose…"

Tsuna replied, "That's not the point! That kid is gonna get killed!"

Those "carnies" that Tsuna saw, all of a sudden pulled out guns and aimed them at the crowd. "Shoot whoever dares to move!" cried out the clown. "This is the first time I've ever seen a real execution," the boy with the straw hat commented. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE EXECUTED!!!" the clown told him. "WHAT!?" he cried out. "Don't make stupid jokes like that!" The clown angrily remarked, "You're stupid, not me! And now I will begin the execution! Now, any last words?"

He stayed silent for some time and then yelled out, "I AM THE PERSON WHO WILL BECOME THE GREATEST PIRATE!"

_Where does he get this enthusiasm from?_ Tsuna thought.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. Tsuna turned in the direction of the voice and saw a man with short green hair and three swords running toward the platform along with a blonde man in a black suit. "Zoro, you're here," the clown said. "But it's too late!"

"Get them," the beautiful woman ordered. The "carnies" ran toward the two guys with weapons in each of their hands. They started fighting and Tsuna and Fuuta watched in awe as the two mean were easily defeating them. However, there were too many and they would not get to the stand on time. "This is the end to your captain's life!" the clown shouted.

_Captain? _thought Tsuna. _Are they all pirates?_ "Guys," the boy in the straw hat said. "I don't think I'll survive this time." The sword started to swing towards the neck holding up that smiling face. Smiling face? _Why is he smiling!? I have to do something, _Tsuna thought to himself. "Tenth!" he heard. He swung around and saw Gokudera running his way. "Gokudera!" he cried out while pointing at the platform. Gokudera nodded and took out his sticks of dynamite and was about to light them when all of a sudden, lighting came down on the clown.

Everyone stopped moving, shocked by what just happened. The boy picked up his hat and said, "Lucky! I'm safe I guess." Everyone looked from the ruins of the historical monument to the boy to the burnt up clown and back again.

Gokudera looked at the remains with a semi-comical, shocked look on his face. Tsuna was wide-eyed, as was Fuuta. Reborn showed no hint of surprise or emotion. Rain began to pour down on the streets. It gave the town of having been stuck in time.

Then the silence was broken. "Surround and close all the streets! Arrest them!" shouted a man in a white uniform. His colleagues followed and attempted to capture the pirates. "Let's go!" yelled the boy and the two guys from before ran after him.

"Tenth! Let's go too!" shouted Gokudera as he grabbed Tsuna's forearm. "But Gokudera, we aren't pirates!" Gokudera looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Pirates?" he asked Tsuna. Tsuna realized that Gokudera had not been introduced to this world yet. "Let's go back to Reni-san's place and we can decide what to do from there," said Fuuta. "Right," said Tsuna. They ran to Reni-san's home before getting caught up in anything else.

* * *

Review please :)


	4. Ominous

Chapter Quattro is up! Hoorah! So enjoy...yay!

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera sat the table in Reni-san's kitchen while Fuuta helped her prepare dinner. The atmosphere between the boss and his right-hand man was dark. They both had no idea what they were going to do.

A few hours earlier, after the events in the plaza, Reborn had explained everything to Gokudera as he had to Tsuna. Gokudera, being the genius he was, understood everything quickly and easily.

Lionel-san had come home very frantic. It seemed that he was at the plaza as well, while he was going home from work. He was worried for Tsuna, Fuuta, and Reborn and looked for them all day, careful not to get caught up with the Marines. He ended up going home to rest and saw them sitting around the table. He scolded them for making him worry and run around the town but Tsuna knew that he was very relieved.

Reborn had left to check on the situation and left Tsuna and Gokudera to think by themselves. Gokudera was the one who broke the silence. "To get to the Grand Line, we need a ship. But first we need a navigator or something of the sort since we don't know the first thing about sailing."

"Where can we find one?" asked Tsuna. He was so confused. He wasn't prepared to leave at all. They needed a ship and a navigator to get to the Grand Line and they had no way to get these two.

"Is dinner ready yet!?" Lionel-san boomed as he walked into the kitchen. Reni-san replied with, "Not yet dear, but it will be soon." Lionel-san let out a bright smile and Tsuna could easily see the satisfaction in his face. "What's this?" he asked as he turned his attention to the two around the table. "Why so down?"

"We need to get to the Grand Line but we have no way to get there," whined Gokudera. Tsuna added, "We can't find a navigator easily in this town and there's no one who would possibly lend us a ship with no money."

"Hahahaha!" boomed Lionel-san. "Didn't I tell you boys before? I myself used to be a pirate! I have a ship I can lend you!"

"Really?"

"Of course, Tsuna-kun," Reni-san exclaimed from behind him. "Lionel-kun works as owner of a fisherman company and has access to many ships so it's no problem for us."

"Wow, thank you so much! Both of you!" Tsuna exclaimed. Gokudera, seeing his boss so relieved and grateful, turned to them, bowed, and said, "Thank you for helping the Tenth and I! We are very grateful!"

"Well, that solves our first problem." Tsuna looked to see where the voice came from and found Reborn sitting on the windowsill. "Reborn!? You heard the whole thing?"

"That's right, Stupid Tsuna. You need to stay on your guard more and focus on your surroundings," he replied. "Putting that aside, I found the solution to our next problem, though it's not as smooth as this one." Tsuna looked at Reborn with a puzzled look and a bit of fear. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I found two people on the streets who said they were headed to the Grand Line. They seem to have experience in navigation so I told them we could travel together."

"What?!" asked Tsuna. "Reborn-san, what if these people are murderers or the sort!?" asked Gokudera. "What if this puts the Tenth's life in jeopardy? You can't go deciding these things by yourse-"

"Do you have any other ideas? No? Then shut up," growled Reborn with an ominous aura around him. Tsuna knew he was irritated and was not going to anger him even if his life depended on it. "They can be trusted," he went on. "We're going to meet them after dinner. Lionel-san, if you could please prepare the ship for us after we eat. I'm afraid we need to get to the Grand Line as soon as possible."

"Of course!" he replied. "Of course. My ship hasn't gotten much action lately! She must be itching to sail!"

After what would be Tsuna's last peaceful dinner on land for a good while, they left the house to meet the two strangers. "Don't worry! We'll be there to see you off!" shouted Reni-san after them.

The streets were almost as deserted as they were the night Tsuna had got there. Tsuna recognized the dead silence whispering in the alleys, the loud clank of his feet hitting the cobblestones, the cold air touching his skin and blowing through his hair. Except this time, there was something else. There was something ominous in the air. Something that made Reborn uneasy. Anything like that must be anything but good. It made Tsuna feel ill at ease. It was a familiar feeling.

Tsuna had it while fighting Lancia, thinking it was Rokudo Mukuro. He also had it the night of the battle against the Varia for the Vongola Rings. It had gotten even stronger while fighting Gola Mosca. It was also there during the game of Choice with Byakuran. Yes, it was his intuition telling him something was not right. Something was going to go wrong. It wasn't as strong as usual though. It was a slight feeling. Maybe this meant it was something that would happen later on, not that very night.

"I lied," said Reborn. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Fuuta looked at Reborn in surprise. "Be on your guard. These people are anything but trustworthy but they were the best I could find. I didn't want to worry Lionel-san or Reni-san. Don't tell these people their names either. We don't know if we might have to fight them in the future and we don't want Lionel-san or Reni-san caught up in it."

Tsuna was starting to get anxious. He did not know how evil these people they were going to embark with were. Then again, Tsuna had encountered many deadly situations before. It would be easy for Gokudera and Fuuta to not give anything away but what about him? He was such a screw-up; he never knew what was going to happen. _It'll all work out_, he though to himself.

"The pirates escaped," Reborn told them, breaking the silence once again. "The straw hat boy and his two friends got to the docks. His friends boarded their ship. The straw hat boy was stopped by a Marine…Smoker was his name. He seemed to have those Devil Fruit powers that Nami-san had mentioned earlier. It appears that he can turn any part of his body to smoke and easily stopped the boy. The boy also has a power that lets him stretch like rubber and bounce back projectiles. The boy ended up falling unconscious and was saved by a mysterious cloaked man. Smoker mentioned his name to be Dragon, an infamous, wanted, revolutionary criminal. The boy is interesting, however. I don't doubt that we will meet them some day."

They had finally arrived to the meeting point. It was a small pub near the docks. It wouldn't attract any attention and it would be short and sweet. Tsuna felt like a fugitive just like when they were running from the Millefiore while protecting Uni. It wasn't like they were criminals…not yet at least.

They saw two shadow stand up in front of the entrance to the pub. "You're here," the one on the left said. "Kyahaha! We've been waiting an awful long time!" said the remaining one. Once they got closer, their faces became visible. The one on the left had reggae-styled hair and sunglasses, he had a brown trenchcoat with the number "5" on the left side of the chest and a pink cravat. The one on the left was, in fact a woman with blonde hair and had a yellow and orange hat. She had a lemon-patterned dress, lemon earrings, and a bright green parasol. _Sunglasses and a parasol at night? _Tsuna though. _This definitely _is_ shady_.

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn. "This is Tsuna, Gokudera, and Fuuta. Let's save further introductions for when we board the ship." Reborn and the two began walking towards the port when Gokudera, obviously irritated and with a scowl, said, "Hey! Can we at least get your names?"

"Kyahaha!," the woman laughed. "Sorry where are our manners?"

The man looked at Gokudera and said, "You can just call us Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine."

* * *

Please review, especially if you don't like something. Because that's the only way it'll get better...or by my inspiration :3 (yes I've read your reviews btw. I'm not sure if I can reply to them though...)


	5. Another Journey to Never Forget

Wow, I'm sorry guys. I just left you hanging. The first month and a half of my hiatus was justifiable because of final exams and a show I was doing and I travelled throughout all of June and had no computer to work with. But I kinda got lazy these past weeks and haven't done anything but now I'm back on track :D. Again, I'm sorry. Here's Chapter 5 so enjoy please!

* * *

"Lionel-san!" Tsuna yelled as he caught sight of the waving couple. He ran ahead to spend his last minutes in Rogue Town with them. "Tsuna-kun, this is the ship I traveled on when I was younger. I hope you find her to your liking. Her name is _The Artemis_," Lionel-san said. Tsuna looked at the ship and it was, indeed, beautiful. It was a medium-sized ship, Tsuna guessed, looking at the surround vessels. On the front of the ship, where Tsuna usually saw a carved mermaid in western movies, was a giant clam carved into the wood. _How fitting,_ Tsuna thought, seeing as Vongola meant clam in Italian. It was almost ironic.

"I've given you two weeks worth of food in your storage and blankets and whatever else you may need," Reni-san said smiling just as the others arrived. "There is a kitchen and since Fuuta-kun is such a wonderful cook," she added with joy, "you won't have problems now will you?" Fuuta blushed a bright red and said, "I'll do my best!"

Tsuna looked at the ship and saw that Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, _or whatever their names were_, he thought, had already boarded the Artemis. Tsuna hugged both Lionel and Reni and boarded the ship along with the rest of the newfound crew. Mr. 5 began explaining to them how to take off and what was the best direction to leave in according to the wind and other matters such as those. In a few minutes, the whole crew was tugging at ropes and lifting the anchor. Miss Valentine was in charge of steering the ship while Fuuta was the lookout. After what Tsuna thought to be endless labor, they finally took off and they stood at the side of the ship, waving at the couple who had been so kind to the those few days. "Goodbye Lionel-san, Reni-san!" shouted Fuuta. "We won't forget you!" yelled Tsuna and Gokudera simultaneously. Reborn simply gave the couple a smile and retreated to his new quarters. And with that, the island quickly left their sight and disappeared into the darkness.

After they left the island, the crew and the mysterious pair introduced themselves properly and chatted a while. Tsuna learned that they were on a business trip to a few islands on the Grand Line, the first of which was an island called Whiskey Peak. They were taught that there was no way to predict the weather on the Grand Line unless your crew included a weather prodigy. It was hard to believe that every island had only one season year round. It seemed to Tsuna that the Grand Line was full of surprises. Mr. 5 talked about a deadly fever that could be caught quite easily and they were in trouble if they didn't find one for their crew. "The only way to navigate through the Grand Line," explained Miss Valentine's Day, "is using a device called a log post." Reborn spoke up, "Lionel-san explained that to me already and even gave me one." He pulled out a small compass-like device. It was shaped like a sphere and had no lettering on it and was a bit smaller than one of the Arcobaleno's pacifiers. It could be strapped to the wrist.

"It locks on to the magnetic field of an island," Reborn explained. "That way, we won't get lost and end up in the calm belt. However, this means we can only travel one island at a time and until the log post has recorded the island's magnetic field, we cannot move on." After explaining its functions, the crew assigned rooms. Miss Valentine's Day, Fuuta, and Reborn would sleep in one cabin while Mr. 5, Tsuna, and Gokudera would sleep in the other.

A day or two went by and, with the instruction of Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day, they learnt how to navigate and the ship's functions. Tsuna felt rather happy being able to spend some time with his friends on a whole new adventure, even if some shady strangers were tagging along. As they neared the entrance of the Grand Line, they grew alert. A strange fog enveloped their surroundings and blinded them to the point that they could only see a few meters in front of them. "I hear running water, like rapids!" exclaimed Gokudera. "That's the entrance!" cried out Mr. 5. "Steer the ship towards the sound!" Gokudera did as he was told while the rest of the crew stood on deck, prepared to fix anything and to watch for rocks.

Tsuna saw a huge mountain come into view. Once they got closer, he realized it wasn't a huge mountain, but more like a giant wall of rock. "Woah!" he cried out. "Kyahahaha!" laughed Miss Valentine's Day. "I guess you've never seen the Red Line before, have you?" Tsuna shook his head and returned to watching the ship's surroundings. He spotted what seemed to be a stream with arcs around it going up what seemed to be the Red Line's center: Reverse Mountain, he recalled. "It's pretty narrow!" Tsuna cried out. Fuuta added to his paranoia, "If we miss it, we're doomed!"

Gokudera tried his best to steer into the stream, but the current pulling away from it was too strong. "We're not going to make it!" he yelled. Tsuna braced himself for the impact. BOOM! He indeed felt an impact but something was off. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw smoke coming from the rock they were going to hit. BOOM! This time he saw it clearly. Mr. 5 had pulled something out of his nose and shot it at the mountain. As soon as it hit, it exploded! _That's kinda cool but kinda nasty…_Tsuna thought. They impact of the explosion caused the ship to be blown back to the direction of the stream. "WE DID IT!" cried out Fuuta. The crew shouted out of joy.

As soon as The Artemis hit the stream it shot up like a rollercoaster on overdrive. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed in surprise. Everybody hung on to the ship and made sure to not fall overboard. They reached the peak and The Artemis flew from the force of the current. Tsuna was awed by the flying sensation he felt on the ship while his right-hand man, well…was more nauseated. The Artemis slammed back on the water on the other side and shot down with even more force. Tsuna spotted the mouth of the stream and a lighthouse that adorned it. "We're gonna make it!" Fuuta exclaimed.

They did make it…barely. As soon as they got out of the stream, Tsuna felt a sudden change in altitude. He looked down at what seemed to be a glossy, black surface painted with scars and…a horribly drawn Jolly Roger. "That's awfully anticlimactic," Reborn commented. As they moved on, Tsuna could see that the onyx surface was actually the forehead of a whale! It had shot up from the water the moment they had entered the Grand Line. _One second before and we would be its new, bloody necklace, _he sarcastically thought to himself with a shudder.

They hit the sea hard and Tsuna was finally relieved that the horrifying rollercoaster was finally over. Miss Valentine's Day agreed with his relief saying, "Let's never do that again shall we? Kyahahahahaha!" Gokudera was trying to coax his nausea down while Fuuta giggled madly at the recent past. "The Grand Line," Tsuna said. "Don't worry guys, I'm coming."

* * *

Please review and no being a YouTube commenter...cause everybody hates those...Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be up shortly...


	6. Whiskey Peak

Hooray! The next chapter's up! Alright I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if you think the chapter's are short but I can only write so much and I think that a sequence of shorter chapters is better than having to wait a long time for a longer chapter.

* * *

Hands. There were only hands reaching out from the desolate ground that paved the sky. He could see every shade of grey in it and the dark color of despair. He looked up at the sky and saw varieties of red and purple streaking across what was left of a beautiful morning. A sun marred with an evil grin. "Help me, Tsuna," he heard someone say. He looked down at the ground and looked at his hands and realized he was shaking. But from what? Fear? Guilt? Or perhaps from the cold whisper of dread in his ear. "Boss, help me." He realized the voiced were coming from the hands that impaled the ground. "Chrome?" he whispered. "Yamamoto?"

"What will you do?" the sun inquired with the same wicked smile and voice of the man that sent him to the unknown. "What _can_ you do?" And the sun only cackled as the world faded to black.

Tsuna flicked his eyes open with the ferocity of a tiger and sat up with sweat caressing his forehead. "My friends. My family…where are you?"

He calmed himself down, thankful that Gokudera was not there so that he would not harass him about his nightmare…Mr. 5 wasn't there either. He got dressed and exited the cabin, finding the whole crew outside. "Tenth!" exclaimed Gokudera. "Are you tired? Did you rest enough? You're starting to get bags under your eyes, that's not a good sign! Did you have a bad dream? Are you hungr-"

"I'm fine Gokudera, really!" Tsuna assured his frantic friend. "Why are we all out here?" he asked. "Because our destination is in sight," replied Mr. 5. "Welcome to one of the first islands of the Grand Line, Whiskey Peak." Tsuna looked at an island with giant cacti on it. "Woah! So much cacti!" he said. They stopped at the dock and anchored the ship. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day gathered their things and turned to the crew. "Thank you for your hospitality and for helping us arrive here," Mr. 5 told them. "Kyahaha! Yeah, thanks!" Miss Valentine's Day added. "It seems that we part ways here. We have some…business to attend to here. If I were you I wouldn't get out of the ship to explore the town or island. Take this as some friendly advice."

And with that, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day departed from the ship and disappeared into the town. "Why do you think he doesn't want us there?" asked Fuuta. "I'm not sure," replied Reborn, " but I'm gonna find out. You three wait here and protect the ship. I've got a little snooping to do."

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Will you be ok, Reborn?"

"Ok? Do you know who you're talking to, Stupid Tsuna?" Reborn also disappeared into the island and Tsuna groggily went back to sleep in his cabin. "Don't worry, Tenth! I'll look after the ship!" assured Gokudera.

• • • • •

Tsuna was fast asleep in a peaceful state. He had not encountered any nightmares so far.

BOOM!

Tsuna sat upright and looked around for the source of his disturbance. He got dressed and ran outside and found Gokudera staring at a cloud of smoke in the distance. "What happened!" he asked frantically. "There was an explosion just now in that direction, Tenth."

"I'm worried about Reborn. I'm gonna go check it out."

"But Tenth!"

"I said I'm going!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a ferocity that made him acknowledge his wishes. "Yes, Tenth. I'll stay here in case anything happens." Tsuna nodded and headed off to the sight of the explosion. He ran as fast as he could. In a matter of seconds he was nearing the cloud of smoke and was about to turn a corner when all of a sudden he felt a hand tug his shirt collar. He didn't have time to scream before another hand covered his mouth. "Stupid Tsuna, don't you think you should be more careful?" asked his abductor. Tsuna looked at Reborn with surprise. "Now don't make a sound. Since you're here, I suppose you should see what's going on as well."

As soon as he was released, Tsuna peeked out the window to observe the events. He saw an old man with ridiculously long, curly hair with a suit scorched and lying on the ground. Not far away from her was a blue haired beauty wearing a top with a hypnotic pattern on it and a coat over it and shorts. Out of the remains of the explosion emerged Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day. _Those two! What are they doing here?_ thought Tsuna. "The traitors are Igaram, The leader of the Royal Guard of Alabasta," said Mr. 5, "and the Princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi." He held up a photograph of the girl with blue hair. The girl's eyes grew dark and afraid.

"It seems that this town is a Bounty Hunter Village and a base for a mysterious company and these two are part of it," Reborn commented to Tsuna. "What do you mean?" Tsuna asked with an incredulous look on his face. "When we arrived, I immediately went to search the island and stumbled upon a conversation between the green-haired swordsman we saw in Rogue Town and the man known as Igaram. Apparently the pirates had arrived and were welcomed warmly by the town and were coaxed into having a good time. The swordsman fooled them into thinking he was knocked out and discovered the whole town preparing to take them all out. According to him, these townspeople are all agents from a secret company of bounty hunters called Baroque Works. The swordsman defeated all the agents including Vivi and Igaram and now the mysterious duo showed up and attacked," Reborn told Tsuna.

They both resumed watching the skirmish and saw a man with a silly crown on his head and a steel bat preparing to attack Mr. 5 to defend Vivi. "Mr. 9!" she yelled. "The most important thing to us," Mr. 5 started to say, "is to accomplish our mission." He picked his nose and aimed the projectile at Mr. 9. _The exploding booger!_ Tsuna thought to himself. Mr. 5 continued, "That stupid friendship will lead you to your death." He shot the booger at him and blew him away.

Tsuna was shocked but managed to gather his senses and redirected his attention to Igaram and saw him hanging onto the swordsman's leg. "Those two people have gotten their abilities from the Akuma no Mi! Please, protect the Princess!"

"Let's go Karoo!" Tsuna heard from another direction. He turned his head and saw Vivi riding away on a giant duck. _A duck! What the hell?_ he thought to himself with a shocked expression on his face. "She can't escape from us," said Miss Valentine's Day with the same plastered grin on her face. The dangerous pair gave chase to the fleeing princess. "If you can take the Princess to Alabasta," Tsuna heard Igaram continue saying, "we will repay you with a great prize!"

"A great prize?" Tsuna heard yet another voice speak. He lifted his head and saw an orange-haired girl sitting on the roof of the building across the street. "How about 1 billion Beri?" she finished with a sly smile. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Tsuna thought nervously.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please. And for those who don't know, YouTube commenters are vicious and cannot be reasoned with. Go under almost any YouTube video, chack out the comments and you'll see what I mean. I know they're not just on YouTube but it's a prime manifestation of them.


	7. Introducing Baroque Works

Here's Chapter 7! I made this one a lot longer because there was a lot to cover. Please enjoy!

* * *

"So?" the orange-haired girl asked Igaram. "Are you willing to pay me 1 billion Beri, Mr. Royal Guard? If we don't help you, your princess will die for sure." _Holy crap! _Tsuna thought. _This girl is greedier than Byakuran! Wait a second! _He remembered back to his time in Rogue Town and the girl who helped him find Gokudera in the chaotic plaza. She had almost charged him one thousand Beri an hour for her help. _It's Nami! She was a friend of those pirates?_ "How can a soldier like me find that amount of money!" Igaram protested. "Huh?" Nami asked incredulously. "So your princess is worthless compared to money?" Igaram stared at her with a shocked look on his face. "Just pay," she said with the same wide grin she sported since her entrance. "If you can help the princess, you can deal with her directly," Igaram tried to compromise. "I'm sure she will agree!"

"You mean we have to help the princess first?" she asked him threateningly. "D-During our negotiation, the princess is–" Igaram started to say but was interrupted by Nami's agreeing to his demands. "Fine, fine. We'll help your princess. Well, go Zoro!"

"If you want money, why don't you go by yourself!" the swordsman, Zoro was his name apparently. "Are you crazy?" she replied as she turned around to face him, "If it's about the money, it sure is about me. But if it's about the promise, everyone must be involved!"

"You really _are_ selfish!"

"What? I just asked you to hurt someone. Is that a problem?"

"I hate to be used by people! Don't compare me to that stupid chef!"

While the two argued in a comic fashion, Tsuna noticed the straw hat boy from Rogue Town was lying on the floor. He was significantly fatter from before, almost unnaturally. He saw him get up drowsily and walk away from the argument. Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or to be shocked from the utter ridiculousness of the situation.

"Did you forget?" Tsuna heard the girl say. "You still owe me." Zoro responded, "When was that? Stop making up stories, Nami."

"I lent you one hundred thousand Beri at Rogue Town so you could buy your swords."

"But I already gave that back to you since I'd gotten them for free."

"But you also promised me that you would pay me 3 times interest, remember? You still owe me three hundred thousand Beri."

"But I don't have any money on me!" Nami stopped and gave Zoro a pitiful look. "No way," she said, "a person like you can't even keep one promise?" Zoro looked as if she had just stabbed him in the chest. "If you help me protect the girl, you won't have to owe me anything."

"You won't die peacefully!" Zoro yelled as he marched off angrily. Nami replied with, "I'm probably going to hell anyway."

Tsuna felt Reborn tug at his shirt. "Go follow the princess. I'll stay here to spy in on their conversation" he said. Tsuna ran quickly, careful not to be seen by anyone. He stopped when he saw Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day. He made sure to hide himself well. There was a buff lady holding a log in her arms in their way. He saw the princess on her giant duck running away behind her. "Miss Monday!" she yelled. "People like you," began to say Mr. 5, "make Baroque Works shameful." Mr. 5 ran towards Miss Monday and dodged her dangerous swing and punched her in the face. As soon as he made contact, his fist exploded, knocking her out entirely. "I am an explosive human," he said. "I can make any part of my body explode thanks to the Bomu Bomu no Mi." He picked his nose again and aimed the deadly projectile at the princess. "Booger Bullet!"

He shot the booger at the princess but just before it could reach her, Zoro dropped down and aimed his sword towards the ground, intercepting the booger. The booger was split in two and exploded on either side of the princess, leaving her unharmed. "What the hell!" he said. "I had to cut a booger!"

"Damn it! Why did you have to show up in a situation like this?" said the princess as she began to spin a pendulum-like weapon to attack Zoro. He immediately blocked the attack and said, "Calm down. I'm here to help you."

"What? Help me?"

"So, you are the swordsman who destroyed the town," interrupted Mr. 5. "Why do you protect the Princess of Alabasta?"

"I have my reasons," Zoro responded. "No matter," said Mr. 5 nonchalantly. "You can't compare to us. You're just another worthless obstacle."

"Kyahaha!" cackled Miss Valentine's Day. "That's right. So, this obstacle will be crushed by my Akuma no Mi!"

"ZORO!" Tsuna heard. He turned his head towards the source of the sound. He saw the straw hat boy from before standing a few meters from the four. "Luffy," he said. "If you've come to help it's not necessary or did you owe Nami too?"

"I won't forgive you! Let's fight!"

"WHAT!" Zoro asked in surprise. "I'll crush your ungrateful self to the ground!" he bellowed. "Ungrateful?" Zoro said, confused. "That's right. They gave us a warm welcome and brought us good food and you harmed all those kind people!" There was a dead silence between everybody. "What a moron," Vivi broke the silence with. "Luffy," Zoro began again, "listen to me. Those people–"

"Don't make excuses!" Luffy interrupted as he closed the distance in miliseconds between him and Zoro. He threw a punch that extended his arm and broke through the wall behind Zoro, who had dodged at the last minute. _Woah! _Tsuna thought. _He broke through the wall with a single punch! Wait, did he just extend his arm!_ "Do you want to kill me or what!" Zoro yelled indignantly. "Go to hell!" Luffy yelled in response.

"What! Hey can you listen to me for just a second!" Zoro said as the to began a series of punching, dodging, and breaking walls. "Crap," Zoro muttered. "That idiot is really serious this time."

Tsuna turned his attention back to the princess and the mysterious duo. "It seems that he didn't come to stop us, Mr. 5," said Miss Valentine's Day. "I guess you're right," he replied. "Anyway," he said as he turned towards the princess, "we'd better take care of our business quickly."

SMACK!

Before they could do anything, Zoro accidentally hit Luffy into them and sent them flying. "Quit being an idiot!" he said. Tsuna couldn't believe that a situation could be so serious and so comical at the same time.

BOOM!

All of a sudden, the whole building Mr. 5, Miss Valentine's Day, and Luffy were in exploded. Out of the explosion, Tsuna saw Miss Valentine's Day jump really high. "Now I'm really mad!" she said. "You will all die from my Kilo Kilo no Mi! Kyahaha! Be prepared! My weight right now is only that of a feather!"

"Mr. Bushido!" said Vivi. "Get out of there! That woman will–"

"Shut up," Zoro interrupted. "Eh?" she asked in a confused tone. "She's not who I'm worried about," he replied. A now skinny Luffy emerged from the remains of the building dragging a beaten up Mr. 5. "All that exercise, digested all of my food."

"Mr. 5!" Vivi exclaimed out of surprise. "You've got to be kidding! He's one of Baroque Works' officer agents!"

"Alright," Luffy said. "Let's get serious."

"Luffy, listen to me," Zoro said. "Everyone in this town is a bounty hunter."

"Hey!" Miss Valentine's Day tried to interrupt.

"They were all our enemies," Zoro continued, ignoring her.

"You'll be sorry if you don't pay attention to me!"

"Lies!" yelled Luffy. "What kind of enemies would bring us food!"

"You bastards!" Miss Valentine's Day yelled indignantly. "My skill is to control my weight! Eat this! Ten thousand kilo drop!" she said as she dropped down towards Zoro who nonchalantly moved to his side to let her fall to the ground. "Luffy, I don't think you'll listen to me unless I beat you down. Don't be sorry if you die!" he said as he put on the bandana that was tied to his arm before.

"Wait a minute," said Vivi, "aren't these guys friends?"

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy said preparing to attack. "Oni-" said Zoro as well preparing to attack Luffy. "Bazooka!" yelled Luffy as Zoro said, "giri!" They seemed to be evenly matched. "This is a good chance," Zoro said, "to see who's the better fighter." They increased the strength of their attacks and repelled each other with the force of their attacks. "What am I going to do?" said Vivi. "If I can get through this battlefield, I'll be safe."

"YAH!" Luffy and Zoro both yelled as the continued their battle. "Damn it! We were completely beaten up" Tsuna heard. He saw Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day injured a few ways from the battle. "This will bring shame to the Officer Agents of Baroque Works."

"That's right, Mr. 5! We have to show them our real power!" Miss Valentine's Day responded. "Let's go!" they both said. Luffy and Zoro immediately stopped fighting, looked at the two with murderous glares, and said, "Both of you, shut up. Don't you dare get involved in our fight!" In only a second, they had sent the two flying with a single hit.

"This is crazy," Vivi commented. "I never thought I'd meet these kind of people at the entrance of the Grand Line."

"Shall we continue?" Zoro asked. "Yeah," Luffy responded. They moved to attack each other but never finished due to an angry Nami punching them both in the face. "Stop fooling around!" she yelled as she picket both of them up by the collar. "I was so close to losing 1 billion Beri! Did you realize that!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Vivi. "Why are you helping me?"

"Ah, that's right, we have to talk," began Nami." How about some negotiations?" she asked while Luffy and Zoro struggle to hit each other.

"Negotiations?"

"Stop fighting!" Nami yelled as she hit Zoro and Luffy once again.

• • • • •

A few minutes passed as they straightened the whole thing out. Luffy became the cheerful boy Tsuna had seen back in Rogue Town. Reborn met back with Tsuna and explained to him what he had done. "I used Leon as video camera to capture what I saw when you left to go chase the princess. Quite frankly, I'd rather let you see what I saw than explain the whole thing to you." Leon shape shifted back into a video camera with a screen projecting from it. Tsuna stared attentively at the screen to see what Reborn had recorded. The image on the screen changed from static to a beaten down Igaram talking to Nami.

"What is," Nami began, "Baroque Works?"

"It's a secret criminal agency," Igaram responded. "None of the members know the boss. Our work includes investigation, murder, theft, and bounty hunting. Everyone follows the boss' orders without hesitation."

"Why do you follow a boss that you don't even know?"

"Because of the dream. The main goal of Baroque Works is to create a Dream Nation, a Utopia. The boss convinced everyone with a good position when his Dream Country is founded."

"That's some dream."

"The boss' code name is Mr. 0. The lower the agent's code number, the higher the rank of the agent, and the better the fighting ability."

The screen turned back to static and Leon shape shifted back his normal form. "Wow," Tsuna said. "It sounds just like a mafia family. Simply a lot more dangerous." He turned his attention back to the princess and the pirates.

"That's impossible," Vivi said, responding to Nami's asking for 1 billion Beri. "Anyway, thank you for saving my life."

"Aren't you a princess?" Nami asked. "It's just 1 billion Beri."

"Do you know about Alabasta?"

"No. I've never heard of it before."

"It used to be the most peaceful and developed nation in the Grand Line."

"Used to?"

"There's been a civil war striving over the past few years. The citizens started to create turmoil and disturb the nation. One day, I heard of an organization called Baroque Work. I learned that our citizens were persuaded by this organization to fight and cause this war. Besides that, I didn't know anything so we couldn't do anything about it. So I asked Igaram, the person who had taken care of me since I was a kid, to help me. We couldn't do anything with a little rumor, so we decided to join Baroque Works to dig up some secrets. Now we know the real identity of the person who's behind all this, as well as his purpose."

"You're a brave princess," said Zoro.

"The main purpose of Baroque Works," Nami said, "is to build a Dream Nation, right?"

"Yes. The boss used the words, "Dream Nation", to control everyone but the actual goal of Baroque Works is to conquer Alabasta. I have to warn my people. If I don't, we will all fall to Baroque Works' façade."

"So that's why," Nami said. "A chaotic nation wouldn't have any money."

"So who's the boss?" asked Luffy. "The boss!" said Vivi. "You're better off not knowing that! It could cost you your life!"

"Haha," chuckled Nami, "It's good you're not telling us since that guy is probably very dangerous."

"That's right," Vivi responded. "No matter how good you are, you can't compare to Crocodile of the Shichibukai. Vivi immediately closed her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said. They turned around to see a vulture and otter wearing strange garments that looked at each other and flew off.

"HEY!" Nami yelled as she began to shake Vivi. "Who were those animals! They didn't go report to your boss did they!"

"I'm really sorry! I didn't intend to tell you!"

"That's all you've got to say! One word has caused me misery! We just got to the Grand Line and one of the Shichibukai wants us dead!"

"I never thought we would meet one this early! We sure are lucky," Luffy said. "Shut up!" Nami replied as she stormed off. "Hey, Nami! Where are you going?"

"He still doesn't know my face, so I'm escaping now." She came across the otter again who was drawing a picture. He showed them to her, revealing them to be perfect drawings of their faces. "Wow, you're good!" she applauded. "Crap! This means I can't run away now!" she said as she stormed back. "This means we're in Baroque Works' blacklist now," grinned Zoro. "That's so exciting!" added Luffy.

Nami was wallowing in a corner while Vivi tried to cheer her up. "I have five thousand Beri in my account." _This is crazy! I've never been in a situation like this before! I have to get out of here before I'm caught too!_ Tsuna thought. He started to sneak away but came across the same otter who showed him a picture of his face. "Oh no!" he yelled just softly enough so he wasn't heard. "Don't worry Stupid Tsuna," Reborn said. "This'll be good training."

"Training!"

"Don't worry everyone! I have a plan!"

Tsuna turned and saw Igaram dressed like Vivi. _What the hell!_

"Igaram," Vivi said, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Listen, since you're wanted by Baroque Works, they'll send someone to follow you. We need to take advantage of Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day being unconscious. Since Crocodile is a part of the Shichibukai, he isn't wanted. But when he was a normal pirate, his bounty was 80 million Beri. _80 million Beri! Isn't that Luffy kid's bounty 30 million! And he's so strong!_

"So how about the deal?" Igaram asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"He wants us to take the princess to Alabasta," Zoro told him.

"Oh, really? Sure, why not?"

"80 million Beri!" said Nami. "That's four times Arlong's bounty! Just deny it!"

"Princess, please give me an eternal post," Igaram asked the princess. "What's an eternal post?" Nami inquired. "It's a permanent log post. A normal log post will only send you from island to island but the eternal post memorizes only one island's magnetic frequency and will only point to that island. This eternal post will be my guide to Alabasta. Princess, I will disguise myself as you and go to Alabasta. While these people are chasing me, please go to Alabasta taking a normal route. You should pass a few islands before reaching Alabasta. I hope to see you there." He turned to the pirates and said, "Please take care of the princess for me." He boarded onto his ship and sailed of into the sea.

"He is a very reliable person," Vivi said as she smiled. They turned to walk away from the scene when,

BOOM!

Tsuna looked to where he had last seen the ship and saw the whole sea in flames. "Damn it! Someone found him," Zoro said. "Nami is the log post ready?"

"Yeah," she responded. "Let's grab her and go!" said Zoro.

"Vivi, hurry up!" Nami said. "If they find us, everything will have been for nothing!" She saw a drop of blood slide down her mouth as a result of her biting her lip. Nami hugged her and said, "Don't worry, we will take you to Alabasta safely."

Reborn nudged Tsuna and said, "We should get going too. Let's set sail as soon as the log post is ready."

"Yeah," was the only thing Tsuna could say.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. A Little Garden

Here's the latest chapter! I hope you all like this one. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Tenth!" yelled Gokudera as soon as he saw Tsuna running towards the ship. "Gokudera, get ready to set sail! We're getting out of here!"

"Huh!" Gokudera asked, confused at what could've made Tsuna take such a decision but he did what his boss asked anyway. Tsuna and Reborn jumped onto the ship and began to prepare it to set sail. "Reborn!" Tsuna asked, "How's the log post?"

"It's ready. We can leave."

Gokudera finished preparing the sail and immediately went to steer the ship out of the island. Tsuna prayed that whatever had found Igaram would not find him. As soon as they were a good distance from Whiskey Peak, Fuuta came outside and quite drowsily asked, "Tsuna-nii, what's going on?"

"Yeah, Tenth, what happened?" Tsuna said, "I'll tell you tomorrow. We should rest up first."

"Good idea, Tenth. I'll keep watch tonight," said Gokudera. Tsuna nodded and went back to his room, plopped down onto the bed, and immediately fell asleep. Thankfully, Tsuna didn't have the same nightmare and slept peacefully that night.

The next day, after eating breakfast, Tsuna sat Gokudera and Fuuta down outside on the deck and explained to them what had happened the night before.

"Wow," said Gokudera, "That sure is a lot. This seems really interesting."

"It sure does," said Fuuta with a wide grin. "I'm excited about going on another adventure!"

"What! Do you understand that we're wanted by a criminal organization and one of the Shichibukai!"

"Don't worry, Tenth," Gokudera said. "I'll protect you!"

"Hey, Tsuna-nii," asked Fuuta. "What's a Shichibukai?"

"Ehhh…That's a good question," Tsuna confessed.

"Goodness you came all the way out to the Grand Line, made yourself an enemy of a criminal organization and you don't even know who the Shichibukai are?" said an unknown voice somewhere on the ship. Tsuna turned around to see a woman laid back on the ship. To say she was beautiful was a slight understatement. She wore a purple top and skirt, revealing quite a lot of skin, and even had purple boots and a purple hat. _That's kinda strange…_Tsuna thought about her apparent liking to purple.

"Who the hell are you!" Gokudera demanded to know immediately. He reached for his dynamite sticks but only grasped thin air as the dynamite was scattered on the deck by a force the crew failed to see. "Calm down, Dynamite-san," she chuckled, "if you ask nicely, I'll answer your questions.

"The Shichibukai are seven powerful pirates that have been given pardon by the world government in turn for their cooperation and loyalty. Crocodile, being a Shichibukai, can very well do what he wants and won't get punished. As for your other question, my name is Miss All Sunday and I am the vice president of Baroque Works."

"Baroque Works!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Were you the one behind the explosion?"

"You mean the one on Mr. 8's ship? That's right. After all he wasn't fooling anyone with such a ridiculous plan. But don't worry I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here!" cried Fuuta. Miss All Sunday looked at him and said, "Let's not get too hasty, after all, I could kill you all with just a flick of my wrist…well maybe except for Baby-kun over there."

Reborn was already pointing a gun at her with a perfect shot of her head. He smiled and said, "Now, if you are our enemy, but you don't want to fight, then why did you come?"

"Simply out of curiosity. I received drawings of four teenagers who had found out about Mr. 0's identity. I found three of them on Straw Hat-kun's ship but where was the fourth? Well here you are, Lion-kun."

"Lion-kun?" asked Tsuna. "Well, of course. You have a lion ring and lion hair," she giggled. Tsuna blushed a deep red and fiddled with his fingers. "But," Miss All Sunday continued, "I _will_ tell you two things. Firstly, you're journey won't be easy. Especially since the island you're headed to, Little Garden, is a very dangerous one. I would have given you an eternal post to Alabasta as an act of generosity but Straw Hat-kun destroyed it. And here is the second: I am not your enemy." And with that, she jumped off of the ship gracefully onto a giant turtle with a chair on top of it and sailed off. "What the hell! A giant turtle!" said Tsuna.

"We have more important things to worry about, Stupid Tsuna," commented Reborn as he put his gun away. They were nearing the next island; Little Garden Miss All Sunday said it was called. "Why do you think this island is dangerous, Tsuna-nii?" asked Fuuta.

"I don't know, Fuuta," he said. He thought about what Nami had said before when she bought Reborn's prodigy excuse: _There are so many weird things in this world that this almost seems normal_. "If a talking baby almost seems normal, I don't want to know what's weird," he muttered under his breath. The more the seconds passed, the closer became Little Garden, and the bigger became Tsuna's fears. "What if it's an island of killer ducks? Or maybe an island of Squallos! Oh no…or an island of evil little people who'll try to eat us!"

They found a river on the island and decided to stop there. The dropped the anchor and put down the sails when Gokudera noticed something. "Hey, isn't that the Straw Hat guy's ship?" Tsuna looked at the direction Gokudera pointed in and saw the same ship he saw the Straw Hats leave in from Whiskey Peak. He looked at their Jolly Roger and immediately associated it with the unnaturally strong rubber man. "They're on this island," Tsuna said. "Considering that log posts only let you travel one island at a time," Reborn commented, "that seems to be the obvious answer." Gokudera and Tsuna both blushed at their lack of logic.

Tsuna rested his arms on the wooden rail around The Artemis and leaned his body against it, looking into the murky water below. "This is going to be very dangerous," he said. "We can't risk losing anybody. Our first priority is getting past Alabasta so we can find everyone. We should stay here until the log post has recorded the island's magnetic frequency. We need to be careful."

"Uh, Tenth are you talking to yourself?" Tsuna turned around and saw Fuuta, Gokudera, and Reborn outside of the ship, getting ready to leave. "You didn't listen at all!" he yelled in a comical fashion. "We're going to explore the island Tsuna-nii. Are you coming?"

"No, I'll watch the ship. Someone has to, anyway," Tsuna grumbled. "Alright, Tenth, we'll be back soon!"

"Don't get eaten, Stupid Tsuna," Reborn chuckled darkly. _What is wrong with him!_

Tsuna watched them disappear into the jungle and looked around at his surroundings. He could only see a garden of giant trees and bushes. "What part of this is little?" he asked himself. A few minutes past and he felt himself slipping into a drowsy state. "Maybe I should go to sleep, even if it _is_ daytime." Suddenly he felt a stomp that seemed to shake the ground near the ship. Then came another stronger than the last. He heard a bone-rattling roar nearby. "Maybe I should go too," he said as he ran off the ship. "Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled, scared for his life.

Tsuna ran what seemed miles and only saw trees and grass. He couldn't seem to find Gokudera, Fuuta, or even Reborn. He ran some more before he heard a sound. CRACK. He heard it again. He felt a dangerous presence to his right and ducked down just as something broke through the forest of trees and attacked him. He stood up and looked at his assailant. It was some sort of mix between a raptor and a bird. "What the hell is that!" Tsuna yelled. It looked ready to attack him again before it was eaten while by a long necked dinosaur. "A brachiosaurus! I thought they were vegetarians!" yelled Tsuna before realizing that wasn't the main problem at all. He started running with all his might yet again, fearing becoming dinosaur food.

He ran for about ten minutes before crashing into something. "Agh!" Tsuna grunted. "Ow!" the victim said. _Ow?_ Tsuna asked himself. He got himself up and looked at what he crashed into. It was none other than the Princess of Alabasta! "The princess!" he said. As he helped her up, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry," she replied. She looked at him, growing more distrustful and said, "Oh, I didn't realize there was someone else on this island." She seemed not to have heard Tsuna call her a princess so he relaxed. "Oh, well, um," he started to say. "We were…just–"

"On our way to Alabasta," a voice finished for him. Tsuna turned around and saw no one there. "Down here, Stupid Tsuna." Tsuna looked down to find his infant mentor in a safari outfit. "Reborn! When did you get here?"

"I got separated from Gokudera and Fuuta because of a stampede of dinosaurs. But more importantly, why are _you_ here? Did a little someone get scared?"

"What! No! I was just…worried about you three, that's all," Tsuna replied to Reborn's accusation, blushing a deep red. Reborn gave him a simple smirk. "Alabasta?" Vivi inquired. "What business do you have there?"

"The same business you have there, Princess Vivi," Reborn replied. "We don't intend to let a certain reptile get his way."

"What? How do you…why is…are you–" Vivi stuttered, clearly baffled, as she tried to put a sentence together. "Rather than ask me questions that I can answer later, why don't we focus on a much larger event," Reborn said, pointing at two giants about each other. "Dorry!" Vivi cried out. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Tsuna started panicking. Any more and he would be foaming at the mouth. "These two are giants from an island called Elbaf," Vivi started to explain. "And because they had some sort of disagreement, they have to fight each other until one wins over the other and kills him but they've been doing this for one hundred years!"

"One hundred years!" Tsuna was baffled. "I don't know what to do!" said Vivi. "This is wrong!"

"I think I understand," said Reborn. "These two are fighting for their pride and for themselves. Although it still is utterly ridiculous."

_Is this why they call it Little Garden?_ Tsuna asked himself. _Because it looks like a Little Garden to the giants?_

_

* * *

_

I'll be uploading the next one soon, I hope. Please review!_  
_


	9. Dorry and Brogy, the Giants of Elbaf

I was forced to make this one short. You see, I use the real manga as reference to go along with the story. This fanfic is simply the adventures of the Vongola family as they interact with the same things as did the Straw Hat crew and I want to keep it as correct as possible, because Eichiro Oda's work is simply fantastic, if you ask me, and any altering what he has done would just make it worse. The only thing I'm creating is the adventures from the Vongolas' point of view, which can be either very minimal or very vast, depending on where I take them. I've been using OneManga to do so. However, manga publishers have begun a protest against scanlations. It's a bit sad but I know where they're coming from and it's very necessary. From now on, I'm going to start buying the volumes in English (because I obviously don't read Japanese hiragana or kanji), using them as references and to start supporting Eichiro Oda and all my other favorite mangakas. This will definitely slow down the progress of this fanfiction but will give it more time to become better and profound. Thanks for reading this boring introduction. Now enjoy.

* * *

The sun gleamed off of a silver color, giving it a certain brilliance, while the wind flowed through a light brown. Irritation could be seen in the eyes of a certain navigator. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "That's my line," the silver-haired dynamite freak replied. Fuuta could see a big vein appear on Nami's forehead. "'That's my line'! When you see a stunningly beautiful lady in front of you, you introduce yourself and bow to her feet!"

"Too bad there's none here! All I see is an ugly piece of crap!"

"UGLY PIECE OF–! Oh you little! You're going to regret making me angry!"

"Oooh! I'm shaking!"

"That's it! Usopp, kick his ass!" Usopp was marveling at the giants still fighting. "Eh?" he said, not even looking in her direction. "Listen to me, you jackass!" she shouted.

Fuuta had sweat drops on his forehead from the nervousness the situation caused. _They've been at this for 10 minutes. When are they going to finally stop?_ Fuuta remembered when he and Gokudera had stumbled upon Nami and Usopp marveling at the giants' fighting. Gokudera wouldn't stop arguing with her, since they were both the stubborn type. He decided he couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" he yelled as they stopped in unison. Any louder, and even the giants would've stopped fighting. Fuuta sighed and told Nami and Usopp about their situation, starting from when they entered the Grand Line.

"So you were there at Whiskey Peak?" asked Usopp. "That's right," said Gokudera. They had made peace and were starting to get along pretty well. "And Tsuna-nii said that some otter drew a picture of him. They strange lady on the ship told him that he was wanted now," Fuuta stated. Gokudera stood up and said, "Crap! I forgot that Baroque Works is after the Tenth! I better go check on him!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Fuuta said. Gokudera turned around as he was about to leave. "Are you going to leave me here?" he asked with a paranoid tone in his voice. Gokudera looked at him and then Nami and Usopp. "I'm sure these generous people will take great care of you while I'm gone. Good luck!" he said with a smile and left. "SO YOU LEFT HIM ANYWAY!" Nami and Usopp both screamed. They looked at Fuuta, who was getting more scared by the second. "Don't worry!" Usopp exclaimed. "I'm a great warrior feared by many on these seas! This island is no match for–" Nami interrupted Usopp by shoving him out of the way and hugged Fuuta. "It's ok, Nami-nee here will keep you safe," she said. Fuuta face relaxed and immediately lit up. "Did you say Nami-nee?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Nami-nee! I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Um, ok?" she replied as she remained thoughtful. "Wait, aren't you Fuuta-kun from Rogue Town?"

"You remembered!"

"Fuuta-kun! I thought you looked familiar!" Both started to talk eagerly and deepen their relationship while Usopp decided to watch the rest of the giants' fight. Dorry and Brogy each slammed each other's face with their shields and fell down to the ground. It appeared to be a tie. "Dorry! Guess what!" Brogy laughed. "I got some ale from my guests!"

"Very nice!" the other replied. "I haven't had a drink in a long time! Give me some!"

• • • • •

Vivi had finished chatting to Tsuna and Reborn and established a friendly relationship with them. She introduced them to Luffy who was ecstatic to meet knew people to go on adventures with. Tsuna had thought that Luffy was a nice guy and he was going to enjoy getting to know him, since they had the same destination. The group had watched the giant's fight end and Dorry come back bringing a few barrels of ale. Vivi and Luffy introduced Tsuna and Reborn to him and they started conversing.

"I see! So those midgets are your friends!" laughed Dorry. "There was a long-nose, girl, and short brown-haired kid."

"Usopp and Nami!" said Luffy. _So Nami _is _a pirate and in his crew,_ Tsuna thought to himself. "What's up with them? I thought they said they were staying on the boat. I guess they really _do _like adventures after all! But who's the kid?"

"That's probably Fuuta, one of our companions," Reborn commented. "I'm glad he's ok," said Tsuna, "but where's Gokudera?"

"Knowing him, he probably went looking for you," said Reborn. Tsuna sighed deeply. The rest of the group continued their conversation.

"Dorry," Vivi said. "You mentioned that the log post takes a year to record the islands magnetic record. Is that true?"

"A WHOLE YEAR!" Tsuna yelled.

"Haven't you seen the little bones on this island? Most of them are people that died before the log post reset."

"Ugh!" Vivi groaned. "Even if we survive, what will become of my country?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "A year here seems boring. Isn't there another way?"

"We have one eternal post. But it leads to Elbaf. We're basically fighting for it. Do you want to take it from us?"

"Nah," Luffy replied. "That's not where we're going. We just wanna get to the next island."

"If we miss the route to Alabasta, there's no reason to continue," Vivi said.

Suddenly an explosion came from Dorry's mouth. "The ale exploded!" exclaimed Tsuna. Dorry fell down unconscious. "Dorry!" they yelled. "Why'd it explode!" Luffy asked himself. "It exploded inside his stomach! Do you think the other giant put gunpowder in it?" Vivi asked. "Would two guys fighting for over 100 years stoop to such a cheap trick!" Luffy yelled.

"It was you," Dorry said as he got up. "That was not Brogy. You are the only ones to suspect."

"We need to run away!" Vivi said. "Nothing you say to him will work!"

"Running won't do anything," Luffy replied. "Are you going to fight him! Your size is too different!" Tsuna put a hand in front of her; fully well knowing that running was no good option. "Sorry, oji-san," Luffy said. "I'm gonna have to shut you up for a while." Vivi tried to coax Dorry into not fighting but to no avail.

Dorry suddenly attacked Luffy but not without harming himself internally. Luffy jumped out of the way and ran up his sword. "Gomu Gomu no–" he started to say but couldn't finish because of Dorry smashing him to the ground with his other arm. Luffy immediately grabbed onto a tree nearby and barely avoided Dorry's attack that cause more damage to his internal organs. He used the momentum to swing back to Dorry. "Sorry," he said. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he yelled as he shot himself into Dorry's stomach, nearly knocking him out. However, Dorry drew up one foot and smashed Luffy with it. "Luffy!" Vivi and Tsuna both yelled while Reborn watched calmly. "I underestimated you," Dorry said as he fell down with a boom.

Luffy stood up from where he was squished. "Huh?" Tsuna said. "Didn't he? But then again he did stretch. Is this another Akuma no Mi?"

"Are you ok?" asked Vivi. "Yeah," he said. "Is he ok?"

"I think so. However, if you didn't do that, he wouldn't have stopped."

"I'm very upset," he said. "Brogy didn't do this and neither did my friends. These two are trustworthy, I can tell from their eyes." Reborn finished his idea for him, "There's someone else on this island." At that moment the volcano exploded. "Oh no!" Tsuna said. Dorry tried to stand up as soon as it erupted. "Dorry, don't go!" Vivi yelled. "I have to fight," he coughed, "in honor of Elbaf!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. The Candle Man

I'm sorry for the long hiatus. After all, it's been pretty busy so not much time to work on this. Here's the next chapter in the series. Enjoy!

* * *

CRASH. The trees resisted the strong gust that swept through the forest and watched as a cloud of dust and ash settled in a clearing. "What are you doing! Get it off me!" said a voice. The cloud vanished and what it revealed was a wounded Dorry. His sword pointed at the young Luffy trapped under the rock the giant had just dropped on him. Near the captain were the princess Vivi, the infant hitman, Reborn, and Sawada Tsunayoshi, the victim of a strange turn of events.

"I can't stop," Dorry told him. "It's been 100 years. If I lose this feeling, I won't be myself anymore…I'm sorry to have suspected you." He turned his back on the smaller beings and began to leave. Luffy, his face burning with anger, cried out, "There's someone else involved in this fight and that's not fair! Take this thing off me!" However, his cries were met with Dorry's silence as Dorry met Brogy.

"Dorry! How was the rum? You really enjoyed it, right?" yelled Brogy. "That's right! It was very tasteful!" Dorry replied. Dorry raised his sword for the first strike and attacked.

* * *

"A DINOSAUR!"

The scream shook the trees around those who emitted it. Fuuta, Nami, and Usopp were running at top speed through the jungle. Usopp, being the most frightened, ran much faster than the former two. "HEY! YOU'RE RUNNING TOO FAST!" yelled Nami. After a while, Nami and Fuuta were forced to stop due to exhaustion. "I can't believe this," panted Fuuta. Nami looked as if she noticed something and cried out, "Luffy!" She ran to what seemed to be a grinning young man with a straw hat. Nami and Fuuta walked over to him. "I'm so glad to see you here," said Nami. "Lu–" Fuuta and Nami both noticed something was not right about this person and a scream echoed through the jungle.

A running Usopp heard the cry of fear and stopped immediately to look behind him. "Nami?" he cried. "Where are you?" He ran as fast as he could and emerged in the clearing Luffy, Vivi, Reborn, and Tsuna were in. "Luffy! Nami was eaten by a dinosaur!" he cried out. "Is that true!" Luffy yelled. "We were running out of the jungle and she disappeared. I let her die!" he shouted as he began to bawl. "Wait, you said Nami disappeared. Have you checked around that area?" Vivi inquired. "I'm scared to death! How could I check! If it's not a dinosaur, then it must be a monster!" Usopp screamed with his eyes popping out. Tsuna was growing weary of his constant outbursts and screams. _Even I'm not that bad,_ he thought to himself. "It's possible Nami-san was eaten," she continued. "However, what if Baroque Works sent someone to this island. After all, you're not on Baroque Work's wanted list and that rum may have been prepared for us to drink."

"Rum? What's wrong with the rum?" inquired Usopp. After explaining the situation to him, he was enraged and burst out similarly to Luffy. "This fight will end because of a stupid reason like this!" he cried.

Meanwhile, Dorry and Brogy continued to fight elsewhere. "What's wrong with you Dorry? You're not acting as well today," Brogy asked. "Nonsense! I'm fine!" Dorry retorted. Dorry felt one of his feet slip on a waxy substance and fell backwards. "Gotcha, Dorry!" yelled Brogy, unaware of the circumstances. "The fight has gone on for a century!" he yelled as he slashed through Dorry's flesh. The sword sent blood flying high into the air, where Luffy, Vivi, Usopp, and Tsuna could see it. "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!" yelled an enraged and sorrowful Luffy.

* * *

Gokudera had found the ship empty after bringing some fresh meat to restock the food supply with. Naturally, he worried about Tsuna's safety and began to search the whole island. For many hours he did not find anything, though he heard plenty of screams and yells that made him even more anxious. What he ended up finding was not Tsuna, however, but two giants and a ridiculous, yet suspicious character. One giant lay on the ground bleeding while the other stood triumphantly over him. The strange character sported glasses, fine clothing, hair styled in the form of a 3, and was drinking a cup of tea. Gokudera's instincts kicked in and he made himself inconspicuous to the three of them. The man with the 3 on his hair said, "Are you crying because you're happy? I should thank you, really." The giant seemed on an emotional overdrive and asked brashly, "What do you know? Who are you?"

"My name is Mr. 3. I'm just a regular artist. This is my partner, Ms. Golden Week," the man with the 3 said, pointing to a girl Gokudera hadn't noticed. She war a hat and held two bags of art supplies. "Anyway," Mr. 3 continued, "you have been captured by me." The giant seemed confused until he looked down and saw both his feet covered in what seemed to be candle wax. "What is this!" he yelled.

* * *

Usopp seemed to have mustered enough courage to stand and yelled, "Luffy! I don't know who did it but I'll take care of them!" Vivi looked at Usopp and said, "I'll help you." Tsuna said the same. Usopp looked at Tsuna and said, "Uh, who is this?"

"Oh, right! This is Tsuna-san and this here is Reborn-san," Vivi explained. "It seems they're on their way to Alabasta as well." Usopp seemed to marvel at Reborn for a while and returned to the original topic. "Very well! You are very brave just follow me!" he yelled while shaking his knees.

"You don't have to find us," a voice said from the jungle. "It's you!" Luffy cried out. "Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day!" Tsuna said under his breath. "We want to return this to you. After all, he's useless now," Mr. 5 said while kicking a beaten up Karoo. "Why did you hurt Karoo!" Vivi screamed. "He didn't do anything to you!" Usopp asked Luffy, "Who are these guys?" and Luffy replied, "I met them in the last town."

"You're right, this bird didn't do anything. The most dangerous one is that kid under the rock and you're always with him. So to separate you from him, we tried to make this bird call for your help. But his stupid bird just wouldn't do it. Though he was useless since the kid can't move anymore," chuckled Mr. 5. Vivi ran over to Karoo protectively and glared at the two culprits. Usopp stepped forward and yelled, "Are you the ones who put a bomb in the rum!"

"Yeah, so what? Who are you anyway?" Miss Valentine's Day replied. "Is he on the list?" asked Mr. 5. "No but he's one of their friends so we should kill him anyways."

"You guys destroyed the honor of the giants' battle!" Usopp continued. Vivi took out her weapons while Usopp took out his slingshot. He shot at Mr. 5 and engulfed him in a giant explosion. Mr. 5 emerged out of the explosion, unscathed and shot his booger bomb at Usopp. Miss Valentine's Day cackled from the sky and dropped on Usopp at a full ten thousand kilograms. Vivi came at Mr. 5 at full speed only to get flipped around by his exploding leg and grabbed by the neck. "Don't worry, we won't kill you yet. We just came here to take you. That's what Mr. 3 wants us to do."

"Mr. 3's here!" Vivi gasped. "The one with the Doru Doru no Mi?"

"That's right, the Candle Man's here."

Miss Valentine's Day decided to hold custody of the princess and allowed her to watch Mr. 5 kick Luffy repeatedly with his exploding leg. "This is great payback for Whiskey Peak," he said while exploding Luffy's face. His rage increased with every kick. "Stop it!" yelled Tsuna. Mr. 5 looked over viciously at Tsuna and smirked. "Yes, I suppose we have had enough fun for now." Miss Valentine's Day cackled as they turned to leave. Tsuna began to go after them but was stopped by Vivi's voice. "Don't come after me! Look after the others and save them! I'm not as important!" she yelled leaving a stunned Tsuna, indifferent Reborn, and three unconscious nakama on the ground.

* * *

Gokudera watched in awe as the formerly victorious giant was slowly being covered in candle wax by Mr. 3. It seemed it impossible for such a small, weak-looking man to bring a giant down. If he hadn't known about the devil fruits, he would've assumed the man was a U.M.A. (Unidentified Mysterious Animal). "Give it up! My candle jacket is harder than stone," Mr. 3 laughed. "Even a giant can't do anything when tied up. You let your happiness let your guard down, Red Giant Brogy, even though your victory was given to you by me."

"What!" yelled Brogy, enraged. "Did you know that both your heads are worth a lot?" smirked Mr. 3. Gokudera could not believe the level this guy was stooping to. It was disgusting to someone who believed in respect and honor as he did.

His thoughts were interrupted by an awfully obnoxious voice, however, that said, "Here she is, Mr. 3! We've brought the princess." Gokudera saw a woman in a ridiculous yellow getup and a man with dreadlocks in a trench coat with a seemingly captured woman…the same one that he saw from the video! Princess Vivi. "You're extremely low!" she yelled. "You put that bomb in Dorry-san's rum!" Gokudera saw the still conscious giant's eyes frozen in shock. "That's why–Dorry…" he whimpered. Gokudera, being the genius he was, discerned that the unconscious giant was Dorry and he and Brogy had just fought, though not as enemies. The sketchy characters meddled in their fight and the princess was trying to help the giants.

"Little girl, you revealed all of our secrets," said an annoyed Mr. 3. He shot out more wax from his arms and locked the princess' legs together. "Mr. 5, bring the swordsman, the other girl, and the child to me," he ordered the dreadlock man. "I will begin my special candle service." In what seemed like an instant he formed what seemed to be a candle wax tower with the top being something like a flat jack-o-lantern. Mr. 5 emerged and threw a green-haired man, the orange-haired woman from before, and Fuuta to the floor in front of the wax structure. Wait, Fuuta? What "What is that?" the woman asked. She seemed to have noticed the princess, "Vivi, I though you were with Luffy?"

"I was…" she replied. "I was with Luffy, Usopp, Karoo and two others who are also going to Alabasta."

"One of them must be Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said. "Yes," Vivi said. "Tsuna-san and Reborn-san. But I hardly think this is the time. Luffy's…"

"That boy?" interrupted Mr. 5. "I've already killed him."

"Is that so?" smirked the swordsman. A sudden pang of guilt struck Gokudera. He put Fuuta in danger and now he's been captured. Not to mention the Tenth is with someone who was apparently killed, meaning he might be gravely injured or worse…_dead._ He was brought back to reality by Mr. 3's insane shouting. "Welcome to my service set!" He put the four of them on the base of the structure, with each of them sunk into the wax ankle-high. The top of the tower began to rotate, gaining momentum. "I feel like I'm a candle on a cake," commented the wasabi-haired man. "Something's spinning over us," said the girl from before.

"How is my candle service!" laughed Mr. 3. "The candle mist falling from above will soon turn you into candle statues. You will be my best pieces of work. Candle dolls made with real souls! You will die for my artwork!"

"No way!" said the orange head. Why do I have to die for your work! Brogy-san, please do something! Otherwise you'll become a candle doll too!"

"Ha! This fool cried over something so senseless as his victory over his friend. He killed his friend with his own hands! He didn't even notice he was injured during the fight!" Brogy the giant responded to the man, "I knew something was wrong. I knew there was something he was hiding."

"Knew?" asked Mr. 3. "How could you know? I saw you hit him with no mercy at all. How could you have known and still fought so mercilessly?"

"You don't understand the meaning of this fight. How could you understand what I cried for? A person like you will never understand. HOW COULD I DISGRACE MY BEST FRIEND, WHO RISKED HIS LIFE TO FIGHT!" The sudden rage the giant was showing startled everyone. Gokudera noticed the wax holding him down begin to break apart. "What I did was the best thing I could have ever done for Dorry! It's what Dorry would have wanted!" He began to stand up when all of a sudden his face was met with an explosion. "That should shut him up," said the dreadlock man. _That's right,_ Gokudera though. _He's the bomb guy. My dynamite's useless against him…but Systema CAI isn't. I still might be able to do something to help._

_

* * *

_

Tsuna had gone into hyper dying will mode and was getting ready to use a reduced version of the X-Burner on the rock Luffy was trapped under. Careful that he wouldn't burn down the jungle, he shot the rock with enough flame that it began to melt and shift, allowing Luffy freedom at last. "Wow!" Luffy said. "You're a fire man! That's awesome!" Usopp and Karoo had regained consciousness and were awestruck.

"I'm not a devil fruit user, if that's what you mean. But I don't think this is the time. After all, I'm in the mood to kick some Baroque Works ass." He was met with grunts of agreement and a grin from Reborn and they walked into the jungle once more.

* * *

This is the revised version. I noticed a few mistakes and so did some others. Details seem to slip by so I hop it'll be less confusing now.


	11. Traps and Hammers

Hey, that was quick. The next chapter just like you wanted it haha. Hope you like it!

* * *

A crazed expression appeared on Mr. 3's face. It would be frightening to one unaccustomed to danger like Gokudera. The giant, Brogy, had resisted his candle imprisonment but was knocked down by an explosion caused by a man in dreadlocks. Mr. 5, Gokudera recalled. His partner, a woman dressed completely in yellow was cackling as always at the victim and Mr. 3's partner, Miss Golden Week had an indifferent expression on her face. Trapped in Mr. 3's candle tower was the rude, orange-haired girl he met before, the wasabi-haired swordsman, Princess Vivi, and Fuuta. Gokudera had to think fast if he was going to save them.

"I underestimated the power of this giant," said Mr. 3, snapping Gokudera's attention back to him. "I must perfectly bind him." He grew a sinister smile on his face. He threw his arm back as it melted into candle wax, the property of his devil fruit, and transformed it into a giant sword. "Let's see if you can do anything now!" He ran towards Brogy and impaled his hand with the sword, binding it to the ground. Gokudera heard cries of surprise from the ones trapped in the candle tower. Gokudera grew angrier and angrier by the second and found it hard to control himself. Mr. 3's laughter grew more insane by the second.

"Now let me speed up the process so we don't have to wait any longer!" As he finished the sentence, the top of the tower began to spin faster, making the candle mist it produced even thicker. "Nami-nee," Fuuta began to cough. "I can't breath!"

"Me neither," choked the orange-haired girl who was apparently Nami. "If this mist goes into our lungs, we'll be done for!" the princess cried out. "That's right!" Mr. 3 laughed maniacally. "Let's see you suffer! I want to capture the most gruesome expressions you can make! Become my most wonderful artwork!"

"That's disgusting!" cried out Fuuta. "I'll enjoy watching you burn in hell!" Nami yelled. "Zoro, do something!" she told the swordsman. "That's good emotion!" Mr. 3 continued. "Sorrow and suffering. Torture is the best artwork!"

"I can't move my arms!" Nami said. "We need a plan."

"Hey." Zoro spoke. "Can you still move?" he asked Brogy. "Losing your arms and legs is better than not doing anything, right? I'm going to cut off both of my legs. Want to take care of these guys with me?" he said as he drew a sword. "Cut off your legs! Are you kidding?" Fuuta cried out. "That's useless! They'll just be able to capture you!" Vivi exclaimed. "You never know," Zoro replied. "We're about to die. Let's do our best, shall we."

The four capturers were whispering among themselves, thinking that it was a simple bluff. "You are a very brave man. I was about to give up," Brogy said. "OK. Let's do it."

It seemed as if the whole jungle fell silent. Nothing moved and nothing spoke. The determination of these people was noble and wondrous. "Are they insane?" commented Mr. 5. Gokudera saw the princesses eyes and saw that a realization had stuck them. "Wait a minute!" she said. "Bushido-san, let me fight with you!" Zoro nodded. Brogy cried a war cry and began to push up against the swords while Zoro aimed two of his swords at his legs. "I'll kill you first, you fools!" Mr. 3 yelled, getting ready to attack. _The time is now!_ Gokudera though. He lit a cigarette and took out dynamite sticks prepared to light them and attack but stopped when boy with a straw-hat, a long-nosed man, a giant duck, and the Tenth himself run into the clearing. "We've come to crush you!" they yelled. They tried to stop but their momentum was too great and they tripped and rolled across the field only to crash into the multitude of trees waiting for them on the other side.

_What the hell was that!_ Gokudera though while standing in shock with his mouth wide open. "Let's take care of them, Usopp, Tsuna, and duck!"

* * *

"Luffy! Usopp" Nami cried out. "Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta yelled. Tsuna immediately turned his attention to Fuuta who was alongside the princess, the swordsman from before (Zoro, Tsuna recalled), and none other than Nami-san. "Fuuta!" he yelled. He noticed that Fuuta's body was hardening and he seemed to have trouble breathing. He immediately decided that the bastards who stood before him were not going to be let off easily. "Brogy-sensei. I will take revenge for you," the long-nosed man stated. "I'm going to take care of these guys once and for all," Luffy said.

"So you're the man worth the most in the East Blue?" A man with a three on his head inquired. "The Marines really are going down."

"Look at his hair! It's really stupid," Luffy stated nonchalantly. "There's a number 3 on his head and it's on fire."

"Shut up!" the three man yelled comically. "Luffy!" Nami said, "Destroy this pole before we become candle dolls!"

"Eh?" Luffy asked. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, not really," Zoro replied. "There's a lot of blood coming out of your legs…" Nami pointed out. "Ah that's right. I cut off half my legs."

"And you say we're not in trouble!"

"Anyway, can you destroy this pole, Luffy? I'll take care of the rest."

"Sure," Luffy grinned. "I'm not the same man I used to be. I'll destroy that thing for good." Tsuna silently agreed with him, prepared to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode again. He noticed Zoro point his sword up into the air. "What are you doing?" Nami asked. "If we become candles, I'll look cool."

"Can you do something with your legs? It's painful to look at them."

"Then don't look."

"You're idea about cutting your legs off and escaping was pretty stupid, by the way."

"I was going to cut my legs off so I could fight them, not escape."

"That's even dumber."

"Oh, shut up."

"Mr. 3, look. They're not worrying at all," said a small girl wearing a hat and eating onigiri from a picnic she set up. "Miss Golden Week, you're not one to talk."

The four Baroque Works agents began whispering among each other and seemed prepared to fight. "I'm very annoyed by your babbling," Usopp-san said. "I will kill all of you." Karoo quacked in agreement. "I'll help you from behind, Luffy! Don't worry!" Tsuna turned around and saw Usopp and Karoo hiding behind the trees quite a distance back from where he and Luffy were standing. _Idiots_, Tsuna thought.

Mr. 3 unexpectedly attacked first and bound Luffy's legs together with wax. _A devil fruit user!_ "What is this? My legs look like a hammer!" Luffy exclaimed. "It fits really well," he smiled. Mr. 3 attacked again but Luffy, being the flexible rubberman he was, jumped out of the way. He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around several times one of the swords impaling the giant's hand. "Sorry, Mr. Giant." He began to unwind and gain momentum from the sword. The giant screamed in pain. "What the hell are you doing!" Zoro yelled. "Gomu Gomu no Hammer!" Luffy yelled as he shot into the tower holding up the strange structure up. Unfortunately, the top remained unscathed and dropped down towards the four. They all screamed in suspense until it hit one of the layers above them.

The four captives sighed in relief. "That's looks dangerous. Why don't you run away?" Luffy asked. "WE CAN'T MOVE!" they yelled in unison. "Why didn't you tell me?" Luffy inquired. "Are you sure we can trust our lives to him, Bushido-san!" Vivi said exasperatedly. "We have no choice," he replied. "Besides, I can't move my arms anymore."

"Wait, my body's getting harder. I can't move," Fuuta said. "As the candles get closer, you will become candles more quickly!" Mr. 3 laughed. "What!" Luffy yelled in surprise. "You're gonna become candles! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Just destroy the candles, Luffy!" the four yelled, annoyed. "I won't allow you to get involved!" Mr. 3 yelled as he shot a candle harpoon at Luffy. Usopp, however, was a step ahead of him and shot his explosive bullet at him. Mr. 5 beat the bullet to Mr. 3 and ate it. Luffy jumped out of the way as to not be skewered by the harpoon. The bullet exploded in Mr. 5's stomach and did virtually nothing to him. "Tastes bad. You must use low quality gunpowder."

"This is bad!" Fuuta said. "My body's hardening more quickly!"

"Lucky I have a nice pose," commented Zoro. "Dumbass!" Nami yelled. "All I have to do is destroy the pumpkin, right? Gomu Gomy no Bazooka!" Luffy yelled as he shot both his arms at the tower. Mr. 3, however, blocked his attack with a candle wall. "Candle lock!" Mr. 3 yelled. "Again!" Luffy yelled. But realization hit him and he smiled. He moved so that only one of his arms would be caught. "I have a hammer now!" Luffy grinned. Luffy stretched his hammer arm back, taking aim at Mr. 3. Mr. 3 panicked and set up a candle wall before him to protect him, only to have it smashed by Luffy, who sent him flying.

Tsuna, who was mesmerized by the battle realized that he had to help. He was about to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode when Reborn said, "Stupid Tsuna. You can't help right now."

"What!" he yelled. "What do you think fire does to candles? It melts them, of course. If the wax melted, they would be burnt and hurt by the wax, unable to escape anyway. Not to mention the candle wax that made its way into their bodies would burn them from the inside out. You need to leave the destruction of the tower to Luffy and aid him in the battle." Tsuna reluctantly complied and waited for an opportunity to help.

"Great job, Luffy!" Nami said. "Now, hurry up and destroy this thing."

"No."

"What! Luffy, stop fooling around!"

"Why should I help you? I really don't feel like it." Miss Golden Week grinned and said. "Welcome to my Color Trap."

* * *

I hope it was alright. Let me know if there's something bothering you or if you have a suggestion.


End file.
